Running With The Homunculus
by xXxGLAADxXxTEENxXx
Summary: Ed is framed. While trying to escape from the military, he meets a mysterious adrogynous figure who wants his help. Now, Ed is running with the homunculus. Previously "The Sin: The Protector" ENVYXED


Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic. Originally my brother, TyTheStrangeTeenager, posted this, but he doesn't have time to update it due to family/relationship issues. So I'm doing him a favor by rewriting it! But there will be some differences! He made his paragraphs unbelievably long, and people (like me) tend to skip through those unimportant details. (Maybe it's cause he's in college and I just entered high school?) And all my chapter titles are corny metaphors! Yay, corny! And instead of immediately starting in Risembool, I'm going to have Ed be chased in East City for… future purposes. Oh, and don't ask why I placed this to be around episode 13, when they get back to East City. Woo hoo! I'm so excited! Now, onward! O! I like that word! Onward, onward, onward, onward—(cut due to lack of space) 

Chapter 1: Living Nightmare

(Started at 8:15 PM)

"Colonel, this is a mistake!" Edward yelled, his eyes widened and voice strained. Roy Mustang stood just a couple feet before him with the unchanging look in his eyes. The look that said, 'Does it seem like I care?' He walked a bit closer with his hands folded casually behind his back.

"I don't make mistakes." He said simply.

Edward clenched his teeth and fists, which was very hard to do in handcuffs. "Where's your proof! What the hell makes you think _I _did it!"

Roy smirked. "Evidence is the key," He turned on his heel, making his back tease him. "One of **your **screws was found near the heaviest targeted area. Not to mention, my men saw you themselves! **You **murdered the people of Risembool."

The blonde (A.N.: Is it blonde or gold) swallowed hard. _I don't understand. I was here this whole time! _"I didn't do it, dammit!"

Roy signaled the other military officers. "Take him away. Make sure that his execution is not publicized." Edward didn't struggle as the military grabbed him harshly, shoving him into a black van. He was too frozen with fear, anger, and most of all, confusion.

Edward stirred. His eyes met nothing but darkness. _Did I fall asleep? _He sat up with the sirens ringing in his ears. That's when he remembered that he got arrested. "Winry, Pinako, everyone…"Moonlight slightly spilled in for a mere second, but quickly faded. "They're dead…" he hit his flesh fist against the cold wall.

He sighed, trying his hardest not to cry. He had done that all his life. He couldn't do it now.

That's when he noticed the dent that his flesh arm had caused. "This is some cheap hunk of metal… if I had hit that with my automail, it would've busted open." He smiled slightly. "Heh, **that's **a way to escape."

He sat there for a moment.

Then he **really **started thinking about escaping.

"No, that's a stupid idea," he said to himself quietly. "After all, I have no where to go." He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. The van suddenly went on a speed bump, and Edward's head came dangerously close to the roof of it. "Hah! You see, if I was any taller, I would've hit myself! It's a good thing I'm small!" But then, he sighed.

He sat there for a moment again.

The thought of escaping entered his head again.

"Edward, you idiot! Stop thinking about running off!" He yelled. He winced at his own echo. _Who the hell am I kidding? I want to get out of here!_

He laid on his back and started shimmying towards the barred window at the locked exit of the car. He pulled himself up and looked out. They were almost out of East City. Perfect. He waited until the van was on pure dirt…

Then he took action.

He broke out of the handcuffs, breaking the chain easily. (A.N.: Don't ask why he didn't do it earlier. I'm not creative whatsoever, so…) He clapped his hands together and attempted a partial transmutation. He tore through the back door, making a hole just big enough for him to get through, and jumped through it. He landed on his bare stomach and winced for a second.

He did it.

He escaped.

He smiled triumphantly and got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his automail. He felt superior for once in a long time. "Now, to get Al from HQ. I'm pretty sure they've got him in custody…" He began walking in a victorious manner, but the moment was cut short when he heard tires come to a stop.

"HEY! THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" Edward gulped before breaking out into a sprint. He didn't bother looking behind him.

Pretty soon, there were a dozen military officers chasing him. He ran all over, but wasn't successful at finding an inhabited spot. He began to slow down, and eventually come to a stop. "Okay, if you want to fight, then let's fight!" He transmuted his arm into a blade and turned around abruptly. He could see the crowd of blue coming towards him. But then, he felt a hand harshly grab his shoulder. He was pulled into a dark area and landed hard on the concrete.

"Idiot."

Edward shook the ache from his head and pushed himself up. He looked up and widened his eyes. A figure, hidden by the shadows, stood before him. He got up, wiping the blood from his lip. "What the hell is your problem, you bastard! That hurt!"

"What? You actually think you could take all of them on? Even the Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't do so…" There was a pause. "Edward Elric, if you come with me, you wouldn't have to deal with those fools."

Edward froze. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" He backed up a little, but the figure grabbed him by the collar. It stepped into the light, revealing itself.

"I'm Envy."

Edward gazed at the genderless figure. "Envy…" _what a freaky name… _"That still doesn't explain how you know me!"

"Would you keep quiet? You'll lure them in." Edward glared at him. Envy smirked. "All of us know you… we've been looking for you for quite a while."

"We? Who's we? What do you want from me?"

"We…" He came closer to Edward, who backed up a bit further. "The homunculi…"

Edward widened his eyes. "What?" _An artificially created human? _"But that's…"

"Impossible?"

The blonde stayed quiet for a moment. "And what do you need me for? If you're really a homunculus… you have ultimate, almost implausible power."

"You're going to make us human. All of us."

Edward turned. "No,"

Envy was running out of patience. "Come on, you're no fun. We just need you for a wittle while." He said teasingly. "Just come with me."

"I said no!"

Envy laughed to himself. "Well, Edward. Want to know something?" Edward began to walk off. "You have no choice. You're going to make us that stone. And you will kill the people needed to pull it off."

"Look, lady, I don't really know what to believe—" He felt a tug at his sleeve again. "What? I told you, I'm not supposed to go with women I just met!"

"What… did you just say?" Envy asked quietly, keeping his head low.

"I said I'm not supposed to go with women I just met… why?"

Edward turned. The last thing he saw was a fist going towards his face…

Then it all went blank.

(Ended at 9:30 pm) 

Author's Note: Wow, that was kind of rushed, but I wanted to get chapter 1 over with. Ha ha! Edward made the mistake of calling Envy a woman!! Tee Hee! Okay, okay. I'm calm. As you can tell, I had different moods while writing this. I was sad, then happy, then humorous. YAY FOR MOODSWINGS! R AND R PEOPLE! 


End file.
